guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Channeling
Does Channeling really drain from enemies 1/2 to a full aggro circle away? I was under the impression "nearby" meant 20 feet, not even 1/4 of the aggro circle. But then I've never used this skill very frequently. --Kiiron 19:45, 20 October 2005 (EST) :It's very hard to measure with my ele.. I think the best way to measure it is with a monk/mesmer. Use four monk enchantments to hold you energy regen then cast it and cast another spell and measure the radius of when you get compensated and when not. It's not energy theft, so it does not show with the new purple numbers they put in. --Karlos 22:08, 20 October 2005 (EST) :The distance terms used in descriptions are NOT consistent. See this range test/list post from GWOnline. --Fyren 02:27, 21 October 2005 (EST) I used this move on my Monk/Mesmer and I have only gotten energy bonuses from monsters 15 feet away. Just checked today. In game description and actual effective range are both "in the area", not "near by". -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 09:37, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Whoa! I knew channeling was great but I alwyas read the desc fast. Is it rly energy stealing or is "from" supposed to be "for" Nm just read the notes... silly that anet would word it like that(Not a fifty five 03:02, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) it should be "for each foe" This skill description states "in the area" but I am pretty sure that this skill is only "adjacent" or at most "nearby" range. Can anyone else verify this? 75.23.186.200 22:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Usefulness I changed the usage notes slightly, because after trying this skill, I found it to not be "efficient energy management" for most casters. The range of it is more like that of a chaos storm, so you have to be far too close to enemies to gain the energy. For a caster that tanks lots of enemies however, it's great. It's great for Dervishes who cast their enchantments at close range from foes. Utaku Mu Dan It kicks ass in Heroes Ascent :Really? =P--[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:57, 21 March 2007 (CDT) i've found it to be awesome when farming melee enemies with an E/Me slivers earth ele, and you can still use mantra of resolve to prevent interruption 68.42.11.109 21:03, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, it really does kick ass in heroes ascent. 67.162.10.185 13:13, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Best... ...Skill in the game. Period. This makes life bliss for tanking eles and mesmers and such. Dark0805 19:11, 26 March 2007 (CDT) yes but it only works for tanking eles, and ha, even in ha channeling isent great if your that close to the enemy anyway you DEEAADD.204.112.157.120 15:07, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, for a "Terra Tank" (which got sorta nerfed anyways, wohoo!) this is a nice skill. Of course that's not an option in PvP, and in PvE...well...I'd hate to use an Ele in my frontline for DoA. :p (T/ ) 15:24, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::I've seen a few monks using cheap prot skills to gain the benefits from this skill. Too close for my liking but I suppose the energy gain would be enough to divert some skills on themselves. Flechette 00:23, 2 December 2007 (UTC)